User blog:Nikgk1215/incoming client package error
so i have a couple mods installed besides this one (black/red manipulator, terramines troll races, xbawks), but whenever i try to open the cockpit interface the game crashes log file: Reboot process remains uninitiated. 20:13:58.953 Info Chat: To make use of your S.A.I.L please reboot. 20:14:12.597 Info Chat: Rebooting has shown to improve ship interaction satisfaction levels by 73%. 20:14:26.296 Info Chat: Rebooting requires a conscious entity to interact with the S.A.I.L console. 20:14:59.168 Error WorldServerThread exception caught handling incoming packets for client 1: (MapException) Key 'openCockpitInterface' not found in Map::get() 0 7ff7c01f78c3 Star::captureStack 1 7ff7c01f664e Star::StarException::StarException 2 7ff7c03728b4 Star::MapMixin > > >::get 3 7ff7c0371d1f Star::InteractAction::InteractAction 4 7ff7c0499031 Star::Object::interact 5 7ff7c083be1c Star::LoungeableObject::interact 6 7ff7c07b36a1 Star::WorldServer::interact 7 7ff7c07b09e8 Star::WorldServer::handleIncomingPackets 8 7ff7c07c531b Star::WorldServerThread::update 9 7ff7c07c4e38 Star::WorldServerThread::run 10 7ff7c01f440e Star::ThreadImpl::runThread 11 7ff9218516ad BaseThreadInitThunk 12 7ff923964629 RtlUserThreadStart 20:14:59.184 Info Client received world stop packet, leaving: Removed 20:15:11.759 Info UniverseClient: Client disconnecting... 20:15:31.166 Info UniverseServer: Found randomized starter world at -734772981:-132415455:-44431608:7:1 20:15:33.363 Info UniverseServer: Stopping UniverseServer 20:15:33.446 Info UniverseServer: Client 'Equius Zahhak' <1> (local) disconnected for reason: ServerShutdown 20:15:48.552 Info UniverseServer: Acquiring universe lock file 20:15:48.664 Info UniverseServer: Loading settings 20:15:49.452 Info UniverseServer: Starting UniverseServer with UUID: 1aba2180c3fde8990c7a6ab195931e80 20:15:51.334 Info UniverseServer: Logged in player 'Equius Zahhak' locally 20:15:51.334 Info UniverseServer: Logged in account '' as player 'Equius Zahhak' from address local 20:15:52.000 Info UniverseClient: Joined server as client 1 20:15:52.317 Info UniverseServer: Reviving player at ClientShipWorld:6c3a81dcd038a2ce26f77369bfc0a92d 20:15:52.317 Info UniverseServer: Client 'Equius Zahhak' <1> (local) connected 20:15:52.898 Info UniverseServer: Loading client ship world ClientShipWorld:6c3a81dcd038a2ce26f77369bfc0a92d 20:15:53.203 Info Protected dungeonIds for world set to (65524) 20:15:53.271 Info detected supported OpenGL texture size 16384, using atlasNumCells 64 20:15:53.271 Info detected supported OpenGL texture size 16384, using atlasNumCells 128 20:15:53.323 Info detected supported OpenGL texture size 16384, using atlasNumCells 256 20:15:53.323 Info detected supported OpenGL texture size 16384, using atlasNumCells 256 20:15:54.415 Info UniverseServer: Warping player 1 to ClientShipWorld:6c3a81dcd038a2ce26f77369bfc0a92d 20:15:54.452 Info Flying ship for player 1 to new starter world 20:15:55.098 Info Searching for new randomized starter world 20:16:19.331 Info ----- FU player init ----- 20:16:19.331 Info ----- ZB player init ----- 20:16:19.332 Info ZB Mods using update info window and their versions: 20:16:19.334 Info -- ztarbound 1.04f 20:16:19.337 Info -- frackinuniverse 5.6.314 20:16:19.337 Info 20:16:23.294 Info Chat: System is down, please reboot. 20:16:27.476 Error Could not instantiate item '1, {}'. (ItemException) No such item 'sktestsword' 20:16:28.641 Info Chat: Rebooting... 20:16:28.754 Info Chat: I am S.A.I.L, your Ship-based Artificial Intelligence Lattice. I manage the maintainance of your ship. 20:16:28.805 Info Chat: I am also programmed to offer you information and advice. 20:16:29.057 Info Chat: Earth was attacked by an unknown force, and was subsequently annihilated. 20:16:30.197 Info Chat: The ship's navigation systems were damaged in our escape. Our location is currently unknown. 20:16:52.117 Info UniverseServer: Found randomized starter world at -969298854:524753253:-50348500:8 20:16:53.064 Info UniverseServer: Creating new system world at location (-969298854, 524753253, -50348500) 20:16:53.274 Info UniverseServer: Creating celestial world -969298854:524753253:-50348500:8 20:16:54.736 Info Protected dungeonIds for world set to (65524) 20:16:54.736 Info Placing dungeon naturalcave 20:16:55.002 Info Generating dungeon naturalcave 20:16:55.006 Info Placing dungeon at (2848, 675) 20:16:56.304 Warn Failed to place dungeon object: woodencrate1 direction: 1 position: (2987, 432) 20:16:56.305 Warn Failed to place dungeon object: bunkercrate direction: 0 position: (2991, 432) 20:16:56.469 Warn Failed to place dungeon object: metalbarrel1 direction: 1 position: (2978, 516) 20:16:56.582 Warn Failed to place dungeon object: metalbarrel1 direction: 1 position: (2834, 549) 20:16:56.743 Warn Failed to place dungeon object: metalbarrel1 direction: 0 position: (2849, 565) 20:16:56.906 Warn Failed to place dungeon object: metalbarrel1 direction: 0 position: (2900, 576) 20:16:57.054 Warn Failed to place dungeon object: metalbarrel1 direction: 0 position: (2840, 622) 20:16:57.156 Warn Failed to place dungeon object: oillantern1 direction: 0 position: (2933, 633) 20:16:57.386 Warn Failed to place dungeon object: metalbarrel1 direction: 1 position: (2847, 675) 20:16:57.419 Warn Failed to place dungeon object: metalbarrel1 direction: 0 position: (2896, 675) 20:16:59.992 Info Placing dungeon medic1 20:17:01.900 Info Generating dungeon medic1 20:17:01.901 Info Placing dungeon at (842, 675) 20:17:02.089 Info Protected dungeonIds for world set to (1, 65524) 20:17:02.090 Info Placing dungeon caveeentrance 20:17:02.942 Info Generating dungeon caveeentrance 20:17:02.948 Info Placing dungeon at (1747, 675) 20:17:13.566 Info UniverseServer: Arriving ship for player 1 at -969298854:524753253:-50348500:8 20:17:13.566 Info UniverseServer: Stopping idle world CelestialWorld:-969298854:524753253:-50348500:8 20:18:42.969 Info UniverseServer: Loading celestial world -969298854:524753253:-50348500:8 20:18:43.672 Info Protected dungeonIds for world set to (1, 65524) 20:18:45.396 Info UniverseServer: Warping player 1 to CelestialWorld:-969298854:524753253:-50348500:8 20:18:45.426 Info Client received world stop packet, leaving: Removed 20:18:45.432 Info UniverseServer: Stopping idle world ClientShipWorld:6c3a81dcd038a2ce26f77369bfc0a92d 20:19:05.353 Info ----- FU player init ----- 20:19:05.353 Info ----- ZB player init ----- 20:19:05.354 Info ZB Mods using update info window and their versions: 20:19:05.356 Info -- frackinuniverse 5.6.314 20:19:05.358 Info -- ztarbound 1.04f 20:19:05.358 Info 20:20:09.557 Warn Failed to place dungeon object: box1 direction: 0 position: (2079, 542) 20:21:15.566 Info Chat: I see that you've discovered some seeds. I suggest planting them in some tilled soil, and watering them until they grow. The tools you need can be built at a foraging table. 20:21:45.698 Warn Failed to place dungeon object: box1 direction: 0 position: (2728, 605) 20:22:16.416 Info Chat: You discovered some ore. Ore can be turned into bars using a furnace, bars are useful for crafting a wide range of equipment that may increase your life expectancy. 20:22:49.533 Info Chat: Admin privileges now given to player Equius Zahhak 20:26:42.720 Info Chat: I am detecting a variety of life signs in this mine. If you are intending to explore it, I may advise adequately arming yourself first. 20:26:51.785 Info Skipped event recording for nonexistent entity 4326 20:26:51.786 Info Skipped event recording for nonexistent entity 4325 20:26:56.743 Info Chat: If you are not sufficiently confident in your personal combat capabilities, you would be better suited in constructing better equipment before entering. 20:27:11.145 Info Chat: You discovered a core fragment! These are useful objects. I estimate that you will require at least 20 of them. 20:27:43.002 Info Skipped event recording for nonexistent entity 4338 20:27:43.002 Info Skipped event recording for nonexistent entity 4339 20:28:03.626 Info Skipped event recording for nonexistent entity 3998 20:28:03.760 Info Skipped event recording for nonexistent entity 3999 20:28:08.682 Info Skipped event recording for nonexistent entity 4307 20:28:08.682 Info Skipped event recording for nonexistent entity 4304 20:29:05.387 Info Skipped event recording for nonexistent entity 3546 20:30:06.110 Info Chat: Fullbright render lighting enabled 20:33:47.580 Info Chat: You discovered some plant fibre. This can be woven into useful fabrics at a spinning wheel. 20:33:55.021 Info Skipped event recording for nonexistent entity 9442 20:35:23.833 Info Chat: You've obtained a manipulator module. With enough of these you can upgrade your Matter Manipulator from the access panel on the right-hand toolbar. 20:36:31.550 Info Chat: Welcome to my Mobile Lab, traveller! Come on in and visit! I've got a big comfy couch and a medical bay if you have any nasty injuries to heal up! 20:36:44.396 Info Chat: In order to fix your ship you'll need to complete several tasks. Speak to me to begin. 20:36:56.051 Info Chat: Greetings, stranger! I detected your Protectorate signature entering the system and investigated immediately. You were on a collision course with the sun here, so I went ahead and redirected your nav system. 20:37:12.782 Info Chat: Seems I was just in time, too. Your FTL drive, according to scans, was completely broken and your impulse drive is basically dead in the water. I think maybe we can help each other. 20:37:28.617 Info Chat: If you want to get off this planet, you're going to need to repair your ship. Step one will be Creating a Machining Table in your Crafting menu. With it we can start to repair your teleporter and engines. 20:37:55.109 Info Chat: Great work! Next, you are going to need to make Wire at the Machining Table. It'll be necessary for the next step in fixing your Ship. 20:39:29.924 Error UniverseServer: exception caught: std::exception: tinyformat: Not enough conversion specifiers in format string 20:39:46.112 Info Protected dungeonIds for world set to (1, 65524) 20:40:12.373 Info Chat: You have found some wood. My databanks tell me wood is a material with a great many uses. I suggest you kill additional trees and explore your crafting menu. 20:40:24.438 Info UniverseServer: Loading client ship world ClientShipWorld:6c3a81dcd038a2ce26f77369bfc0a92d 20:40:24.874 Info Protected dungeonIds for world set to (65524) 20:40:25.498 Info UniverseServer: Warping player 1 to ClientShipWorld:6c3a81dcd038a2ce26f77369bfc0a92d 20:40:25.556 Info Client received world stop packet, leaving: Removed 20:40:25.595 Info UniverseServer: Stopping idle world CelestialWorld:-969298854:524753253:-50348500:8 20:40:45.008 Info ----- FU player init ----- 20:40:45.008 Info ----- ZB player init ----- 20:40:45.009 Info ZB Mods using update info window and their versions: 20:40:45.011 Info -- ztarbound 1.04f 20:40:45.012 Info -- frackinuniverse 5.6.314 20:40:45.013 Info 20:41:10.658 Info Chat: Good job. There's one more step to getting your Ship fixed: an Electromagnet. Build one at your Machining Table. 20:41:35.411 Error Exception while handling variant rpc request handler call. (JsonException) Cannot call get with key on Json type null, must be Object type 20:41:36.268 Info Chat: Good job. I'll fix up your ship's Teleporter. It should no longer have a 17.3% chance of scrambling your DNA! Now we need to find an energy source sufficient to craft a new FTL Drive 20:42:02.154 Info Chat: Unfortunately, it might be a little bit dangerous. There is an old cavern on the surface of this planet. I've detected strange readings coming from within it. It might provide the power you need to get off-world. 20:42:02.194 Info UniverseServer: Loading celestial world -969298854:524753253:-50348500:8 20:42:02.856 Info Protected dungeonIds for world set to (1, 65524) 20:42:03.306 Info UniverseServer: Warping player 1 to CelestialWorld:-969298854:524753253:-50348500:8 20:42:03.336 Info Client received world stop packet, leaving: Removed 20:42:03.347 Info UniverseServer: Stopping idle world ClientShipWorld:6c3a81dcd038a2ce26f77369bfc0a92d 20:42:23.316 Info ----- FU player init ----- 20:42:23.316 Info ----- ZB player init ----- 20:42:23.317 Info ZB Mods using update info window and their versions: 20:42:23.319 Info -- frackinuniverse 5.6.314 20:42:23.321 Info -- ztarbound 1.04f 20:42:23.321 Info 20:42:51.710 Info Chat: Take this Personal Tricorder. It has several useful functions. Click 1 for the Medical Scan function. Press 2 for the Task Manager and press + Mouse 1 for the Tool Configuration dialog. 20:46:35.375 Info UniverseServer: Creating temporary instance world 'InstanceWorld:cavedungeon:fe467f697b0d8fe3c5c95532b4b70d56:1' with expiry time 0 20:46:35.493 Info Protected dungeonIds for world set to (65524) 20:46:35.493 Info Placing dungeon cavedungeon 20:46:35.501 Info Forcing generation of dungeon cavedungeon 20:46:35.543 Info Placing dungeon at (0, 1400) 20:46:43.244 Warn Failed to place dungeon object: medievalscaffolding direction: 1 position: (137, 1230) 20:46:43.947 Warn Failed to place dungeon object: oillantern1 direction: 1 position: (212, 1240) 20:46:44.062 Warn Failed to place dungeon object: oillantern1 direction: 1 position: (212, 1249) 20:46:47.706 Info Protected dungeonIds for world set to (0, 65524) 20:46:49.996 Info UniverseServer: Warping player 1 to InstanceWorld:cavedungeon:fe467f697b0d8fe3c5c95532b4b70d56:1 20:46:50.012 Info UniverseServer: Stopping idle world CelestialWorld:-969298854:524753253:-50348500:8 20:46:50.022 Info Client received world stop packet, leaving: Removed 20:47:11.289 Info ----- FU player init ----- 20:47:11.289 Info ----- ZB player init ----- 20:47:11.290 Info ZB Mods using update info window and their versions: 20:47:11.292 Info -- frackinuniverse 5.6.314 20:47:11.294 Info -- ztarbound 1.04f 20:47:11.294 Info 20:47:35.168 Info Chat: The energy signatures within this cave are quite unusual. I'm getting definite trace readings of ancient essence, which doesn't make much sense. The Ancients have no known historical presence in this sector. 20:47:48.952 Info Root: Writing runtime configuration to '..\storage\starbound.config' 20:47:57.473 Info Chat: Still...this reads as Ancients, I'm almost positive. If these readings are accurate, we've stumbled across something truly significant. Press on! This is a rare chance for a true discovery. 20:48:09.792 Info Chat: YES! This is definitely an energy signature linked with the Ancients. It's coming from somewhere very close to your position. 20:48:10.981 Info Skipped event recording for nonexistent entity 684 20:48:24.503 Info Chat: This door is sealed by a locking mechanism that should respond well to explosive force. If you can obtain a bomb or other sort of explosive, you could probably open this. 20:50:03.161 Info Chat: I would guess that something unpleasant happened to the colonists here. A find like this could be worth millions of pixels, and no new colony is going to pass up that income. 20:50:42.998 Info Chat: In order to get into that gap, you're going to need to find a way to make yourself smaller. Maybe there's an answer elsewhere in this cavern. I bet it's a secret! Ooh boy! I love secrets! 20:51:15.790 Info Chat: I suppose it is safe to assume there is nobody here left alive. I can detect no trace of recent activity. I would estimate perhaps a decade since anyone has tread here. 20:52:03.385 Info Chat: Unless you are exeptionally nimble, you are going to need climbing ropes to get up there. Try finding some or make some yourself in your Crafting menu. 20:52:49.625 Info Chat: Hmm. This door appears well sealed. Oh! It has neat little missile icon on it! Perhaps some explosive force might open it? A grenade, bomb or rocket should do the trick. 20:53:09.972 Info Chat: Wow. Ancient technology in almost perfect condition! This is a very valuable discovery. 20:53:31.175 Info Chat: A wonderful grotto. This water looks to be quite refreshing. A swim might be just what you need, but look out for predators beneath the surface. 20:54:15.568 Info Chat: This switch appears to be a timed trigger. You'll need a means to increase your speed if you are to pass here unless your species is exceptionally quick. Perhaps a Dash Tech will do the trick. 20:54:45.311 Info Chat: I suppose both symbols glowing would represent 'on', then? That seems to make the most sense. Activate the correct consoles and ffwwooomf! Open Sesame! Or a lethal trap, I suppose. 20:56:24.819 Info Chat: In order to get in here, you're going to have to Jump and then Press F while in the air. 21:03:38.663 Info Chat: It would appear, based on lifesigns, that you have stumbled onto some sort of nest. Be aware: one large mutant has been detected. The energy source we seek is also nearby. 21:06:22.968 Info Chat: If you've picked up this message, you must be near an Ancient Gateway - please activate it to come and find me. You can power up the Gate with Core Fragments and a Tricorder. 21:06:37.930 Info Chat: You appear to have successfully activated the gate. And it seems another message is coming through. 21:06:47.254 Info Chat: Please come. I urgently require help; the universe depends on it. Use this Ancient Gateway and meet me in the Ark ruins, just past the Outpost. 21:06:58.118 Info UniverseServer: Creating temporary instance world 'InstanceWorld:outpost:-:-' with expiry time 0 21:06:58.238 Info Protected dungeonIds for world set to (65524) 21:06:58.238 Info Placing dungeon outpost 21:06:58.239 Info Forcing generation of dungeon outpost 21:06:58.265 Info Placing dungeon at (0, 750) 21:07:15.787 Info Protected dungeonIds for world set to (0, 65524) 21:07:18.891 Info UniverseServer: Warping player 1 to InstanceWorld:outpost:-:- 21:07:18.918 Info UniverseServer: Stopping idle world InstanceWorld:cavedungeon:fe467f697b0d8fe3c5c95532b4b70d56:1 21:07:18.964 Info Client received world stop packet, leaving: Removed 21:07:20.361 Info UniverseServer: Expiring temporary world InstanceWorld:cavedungeon:fe467f697b0d8fe3c5c95532b4b70d56:1 21:07:39.461 Info ----- FU player init ----- 21:07:39.461 Info ----- ZB player init ----- 21:07:39.462 Info ZB Mods using update info window and their versions: 21:07:39.464 Info -- frackinuniverse 5.6.314 21:07:39.466 Info -- ztarbound 1.04f 21:07:39.466 Info 21:07:39.510 Info Chat: Thanks for investigating that for me! Your help is deeply appreciated! As a thanks...take these coordinates for your SAIL. I run the facility there and I think you'll like it. 21:07:52.871 Info Chat: Some of the finest scientific minds in the universe visit there often, and there is a great deal you could learn. Find the Science Outpost on your SAIL! 21:10:42.227 Warn Error while processing /spawnitem command. Number expected. Got something else: (BadLexicalCast) 21:10:42.359 Info Chat: Could not load item 'pixel' 21:10:48.295 Error Could not instantiate item '999999999, {}'. (ItemException) No such item 'pixel' 21:16:14.265 Info Chat: I have received the coordinates for the Erchius Mining Facility. If you return to the ship you can teleport there using my mission interface. 21:20:41.034 Error Could not load image asset '/interface/scripted/techupgrade/suits/troll-male.png', using placeholder default. (AssetException) No such asset '/interface/scripted/techupgrade/suits/troll-male.png' 21:20:41.116 Error Could not load image asset '/interface/scripted/techupgrade/suits/troll-male-head.png', using placeholder default. (AssetException) No such asset '/interface/scripted/techupgrade/suits/troll-male-head.png' 21:20:46.312 Error Could not load image asset '/interface/scripted/techupgrade/suits/troll-male-body.png', using placeholder default. (AssetException) No such asset '/interface/scripted/techupgrade/suits/troll-male-body.png' 21:20:47.826 Error Could not load image asset '/interface/scripted/techupgrade/suits/troll-male-legs.png', using placeholder default. (AssetException) No such asset '/interface/scripted/techupgrade/suits/troll-male-legs.png' 21:27:14.187 Info UniverseServer: Loading client ship world ClientShipWorld:6c3a81dcd038a2ce26f77369bfc0a92d 21:27:14.644 Info Protected dungeonIds for world set to (65524) 21:27:16.250 Info UniverseServer: Warping player 1 to ClientShipWorld:6c3a81dcd038a2ce26f77369bfc0a92d 21:27:16.366 Info UniverseServer: Stopping idle world InstanceWorld:outpost:-:- 21:27:16.368 Info Client received world stop packet, leaving: Removed 21:27:17.933 Info UniverseServer: Expiring temporary world InstanceWorld:outpost:-:- 21:27:34.947 Info ----- FU player init ----- 21:27:34.947 Info ----- ZB player init ----- 21:27:34.948 Info ZB Mods using update info window and their versions: 21:27:34.950 Info -- ztarbound 1.04f 21:27:34.952 Info -- frackinuniverse 5.6.314 21:27:34.952 Info 21:27:45.054 Info Chat: Erchius fuel for your FTL drive can be mined from moons. It should be noted that since Earth's destruction, all moons scanned have delivered strange, unpleasant and indecipherable readings. 21:28:11.501 Error Could not instantiate item '999999999, {}'. (ItemException) No such item 'erchius' 21:28:17.883 Error WorldServerThread exception caught handling incoming packets for client 1: (MapException) Key 'openCockpitInterface' not found in Map::get() 0 7ff7c01f78c3 Star::captureStack 1 7ff7c01f664e Star::StarException::StarException 2 7ff7c03728b4 Star::MapMixin > > >::get 3 7ff7c0371d1f Star::InteractAction::InteractAction 4 7ff7c0499031 Star::Object::interact 5 7ff7c083be1c Star::LoungeableObject::interact 6 7ff7c07b36a1 Star::WorldServer::interact 7 7ff7c07b09e8 Star::WorldServer::handleIncomingPackets 8 7ff7c07c531b Star::WorldServerThread::update 9 7ff7c07c4e38 Star::WorldServerThread::run 10 7ff7c01f440e Star::ThreadImpl::runThread 11 7ff9218516ad BaseThreadInitThunk 12 7ff923964629 RtlUserThreadStart 21:28:17.919 Info Client received world stop packet, leaving: Removed 21:28:18.253 Info UniverseServer: Client 'Equius Zahhak' <1> (local) disconnected for reason: Incoming client packet has caused exception 21:28:18.254 Info UniverseServer: Stopping idle world ClientShipWorld:6c3a81dcd038a2ce26f77369bfc0a92d 21:28:18.430 Error You were disconnected from the server for the following reason: Incoming client packet has caused exception 21:28:18.828 Info UniverseServer: Stopping UniverseServer 21:28:50.168 Info detected supported OpenGL texture size 16384, using atlasNumCells 256 21:31:23.111 Info UniverseServer: Acquiring universe lock file 21:31:23.225 Info UniverseServer: Loading settings 21:31:24.002 Info UniverseServer: Starting UniverseServer with UUID: 1aba2180c3fde8990c7a6ab195931e80 21:31:25.897 Info UniverseServer: Logged in player 'Equius Zahhak' locally 21:31:25.897 Info UniverseServer: Logged in account '' as player 'Equius Zahhak' from address local 21:31:26.940 Info UniverseServer: Loading system world (-969298854, 524753253, -50348500) from disk storage 21:31:26.965 Info UniverseClient: Joined server as client 1 21:31:27.662 Info UniverseServer: Reviving player at ClientShipWorld:6c3a81dcd038a2ce26f77369bfc0a92d 21:31:27.662 Info UniverseServer: Client 'Equius Zahhak' <1> (local) connected 21:31:27.664 Info UniverseServer: Loading client ship world ClientShipWorld:6c3a81dcd038a2ce26f77369bfc0a92d 21:31:28.052 Info Protected dungeonIds for world set to (65524) 21:31:28.302 Info detected supported OpenGL texture size 16384, using atlasNumCells 64 21:31:28.302 Info detected supported OpenGL texture size 16384, using atlasNumCells 128 21:31:28.359 Info detected supported OpenGL texture size 16384, using atlasNumCells 256 21:31:28.359 Info detected supported OpenGL texture size 16384, using atlasNumCells 256 21:31:28.585 Info UniverseServer: Warping player 1 to ClientShipWorld:6c3a81dcd038a2ce26f77369bfc0a92d 21:31:32.130 Info ----- FU player init ----- 21:31:32.130 Info ----- ZB player init ----- 21:31:32.131 Info ZB Mods using update info window and their versions: 21:31:32.133 Info -- frackinuniverse 5.6.314 21:31:32.134 Info -- ztarbound 1.04f 21:31:32.135 Info 21:32:58.490 Error WorldServerThread exception caught handling incoming packets for client 1: (MapException) Key 'openCockpitInterface' not found in Map::get() 0 7ff7c01f78c3 Star::captureStack 1 7ff7c01f664e Star::StarException::StarException 2 7ff7c03728b4 Star::MapMixin > > >::get 3 7ff7c0371d1f Star::InteractAction::InteractAction 4 7ff7c0499031 Star::Object::interact 5 7ff7c083be1c Star::LoungeableObject::interact 6 7ff7c07b36a1 Star::WorldServer::interact 7 7ff7c07b09e8 Star::WorldServer::handleIncomingPackets 8 7ff7c07c531b Star::WorldServerThread::update 9 7ff7c07c4e38 Star::WorldServerThread::run 10 7ff7c01f440e Star::ThreadImpl::runThread 11 7ff9218516ad BaseThreadInitThunk 12 7ff923964629 RtlUserThreadStart 21:32:58.512 Info Client received world stop packet, leaving: Removed 21:32:58.820 Info UniverseServer: Client 'Equius Zahhak' <1> (local) disconnected for reason: Incoming client packet has caused exception 21:32:58.820 Info UniverseServer: Stopping idle world ClientShipWorld:6c3a81dcd038a2ce26f77369bfc0a92d 21:32:59.021 Error You were disconnected from the server for the following reason: Incoming client packet has caused exception 21:32:59.403 Info UniverseServer: Stopping UniverseServer 21:33:09.598 Info detected supported OpenGL texture size 16384, using atlasNumCells 256 Category:Blog posts